


Curiosity

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>young school boys' sexual exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocketsprout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rocketsprout).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho tornadoes through the house after dumping his backpack on the floor. He feeds his dog, Taepoong, then takes him for a walk. He cleans his room, on his mother’s order, putting any dirtied clothes in the hamper. With his after-school chores completed, Yunho yells out, “I’m studying!” then locks his bedroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
He opens the long curtains concealing his window to reveal another window across from his. The other window is open and shows a younger boy sitting at his computer, typing away busily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho opens his window and calls out as quietly as he can, “Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin freezes, stops typing, and turns to the right to see his older friend…or perhaps _boyfriend_ is a better term. He quickly stands up and pops his head out of the window, “Yunho!”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey,” Yunho grins. “Busy? Wanna…go out?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin grins too. “Later. Don’t want mom to catch me sneaking out. I’m supposed to study before dinner.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning on the window sill and resting his face in his hand, Yunho asks, “What do you want to do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you come over, we can watch a movie. Gotta good one here…”  
  
  
  
  
  
So Yunho makes up a lie to his parents about studying all night at Changmin’s house. He even takes his books for show. He knocks and walks right into the Shim household and waves at Changmin’s parents and two sisters. They all greet him friendly and tell him Changmin is in his room. He thanks them and leaps to the younger boy’s room, barging inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho locks the door and turns around. They stare at each other for several seconds then move towards each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hi.” Changmin says. Yunho answers, “Hi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
It sometimes gets like this when they’re alone without other people or a few feet of grass and windows separating them. There’s an unspoken awkwardness between them, even as they peck each other on the mouth and hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Movie time?” Changmin asks. Yunho nods. They sit on the bed, leaning against the head board side-by-side after Changmin put a DVD in the computer and turned the screen towards them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Their thighs brush. They glance at each other. Changmin mumbles, “Sorry.” Yunho moves closer anyway. He wants a nap after a long day at school. Changmin tries to shift away, but Yunho lays his head on the younger’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yunho…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks up.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you want to try something…new?” Changmin asks timidly.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure, what?” They’re both ignoring the action movie and staring at each other instead.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well…” Changmin starts. “I heard these older guys at school say how it feels so good to…have a hand – uh - _down there_.” And the younger motions towards his crotch.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhhhh,” Yunho articulately says. “But – you – you’ve never…touched yourself there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin gives him a _are-you-crazy_ look. “Of course I have! A lot!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Face burning red, Yunho asks, “Then why –“  
  
  
  
  
  
“Another hand, hyung, another besides my own. I always assumed it would feel just like my own hand…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wants to bury his face in his hand. “Er…well…is that what you wanted to try?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin nods but doesn’t meet Yunho’s eyes. The older boy sits up, biting his nails thinking of the best way to approach this. He has zero experience with sex and so does Changmin. He supposes there’s no harm in experimenting a little bit…on each other. They are boyfriends…sort of. It’s complicated actually. They’ve never really spoken about it officially. They just _are_.  
  
  
  
  
  
With the movie still playing in the background, Yunho sits up on his knees and tells Changmin to do the same. “How do we start?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Closing his eyes for a second then opening them, Changmin unbuckles his belt. “Let’s strip. One piece at a time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
They take off their pants and stare at each other. They take off their shirts. Stare. Underwear off. Major staring!  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whoa!” Yunho and Changmin exclaim simultaneously. They are both still soft but their teenage cocks jump a little from the exchange of burning gazes. The boys reach out hesitantly to touch. Yunho’s hand slides down Changmin’s chest to take hold of the awakening cock. Changmin does the same for Yunho. They both gasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
Excitement electrifies their young bodies. It feels forbidden, undiscovered territory that promises pleasure. Changmin tugs on Yunho’s cock, Yunho does the same to the other, and soon they’re tugging on each other gently. They watch the other’s blushing faces. Changmin’s black spiky hair and full lips make Yunho even more aroused. In turn, Yunho’s floppy, dark hair and red lips make Changmin grip the older boy’s cock harder and stroke faster while pushing his own hip into the giving hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho edges closer on his knees and puts an arm around Changmin’s neck. Changmin throws his head back and bites his lips to muffle a moan. Yunho works his hand faster on the younger boy’s hard length. Wet, light smacking sounds fill the room. Both are grateful for the movie still playing…they won’t draw any attention from the adults.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho presses his cheek against Changmin’s shoulder and breathes out puffs of air. “Oh wow…ahhhhhhhh it is better.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin moans his approval. “It is…oh, Yunho. Mmmmmmmmm…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Beat it harder, Min…harder…” The younger pumps Yunho’s cock faster, it looks strained and dark red. Changmin wonders what it would taste like in his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yun, may I suck it?” Changmin requests with a needy breath. “I wanna put it in my mouth and suck on it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho squeezes Changmin’s cock so hard at this request the younger boy yelps out. Yunho says, short of breath, “Yeah...try it. Try it, Min!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin sinks down onto his back where Yunho’s erection bobs over him. Using his hand to guide it, Changmin slides it into his mouth slowly. Yunho, not used to the feel of a wet mouth on his dick, doubles over, his hips dropping down and he slides further into Changmin’s mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck yeah! AH!” Yunho cries out, thrusting his hips down. Changmin’s wide mouth comes in handy here to take the older boy beating into his mouth. It’s a little enthusiastic of a reaction for a first time, so Changmin grabs onto Yunho’s hips to control the movements. Changmin thinks it tastes weird even a tad bitter but doesn’t stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho looks down and sees how long and hard Changmin’s dick appears…the bulbous head resting on the younger boy’s stomach. He reaches down and weighs it in his hand, strokes it, making the thin skin stretch as it hardens even more. The poor thing is crying with cum. Yunho needs it in his mouth too…wants to return the favor.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Changmin…stop…just, one second.” Changmin’s mouth follows Yunho as he swings a leg over the younger’s head, sprawling his front to Changmin’s chest. Yunho is now face-to-face with Changmin’s cock, debating whether to go for it or not. Changmin pops the cock out of his mouth and looks passed Yunho’s butt, sensing the hesitation. The younger boy thrusts his hips up in a silent command. Yunho springs into action, taking Changmin’s dick into his hand. He lets his tongue swirl around the leaking head before taking it into his mouth inch by inch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho plays with the dick. It’s messy. The length becomes slick with cum and his saliva. Yunho lifts his head up to breathe and turns back. He can see only half of Changmin’s face since the younger boy is sucking on Yunho’s balls. Yunho digs his nails into Changmin’s thighs. “Oh, Min! Yes, eat me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin pulls back and says impatiently, “Your mouth, Yun. Fuck your mouth with my dick. Fuck it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho doesn’t know where his younger boyfriend developed such a dirty mouth but he isn’t going to disobey…especially when Changmin is mouthing his sac and sucking on the head of his cock like a lollipop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin cannot explain why giving Yunho pleasure pleases him and urges him to continue. The small butt in front of him is trembling and Yunho’s moans vibrate through his body. Changmin rips away his mouth to gasp as Yunho takes him deeply and chokes on him. “Easy, Yun, _easy_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho wiggles his hips and begs Changmin to take him inside again. He holds the younger boy’s cock straight up and lowers his mouth, over the head and to half the length then back up again – repeating the motion several times.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yunho tires, Changmin’s hips meet him half-way eagerly, fucking Yunho’s mouth. When Changmin tires, Yunho thrusts his hips keenly, fucking Changmin’s mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
They’re eating each other raw like starved boys. Their lips are sore, their throat is aching. They’re both so close. So damn close. One last suck, one last thrust…  
  
  
  
  
  
And Yunho spurts out, comes with a drawn out groan. “Cooooooming! Changmin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho collapses, face pressed into Changmin’s hip. The younger boy says breathlessly, “Yun, turn around.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Giving one long, sluggish suck to Changmin’s cock, Yunho shakily falls to the side and shifts up so he’s face-to-face with the younger man. Changmin threads his fingers in Yunho’s hair and lifts his head for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed of course. There’s the occasional peck or the indulgent long, sweet kiss. But this kiss is different. It’s heated and sweaty and cock-flavored. Needy, Changmin whispers, “Do something. Please, hyung. I’m so close…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho always becomes _hyung_ during those rare times Changmin desperately needs him. Nipping on Changmin’s lips, Yunho takes the younger boy’s close-to-bursting manhood in his hand. “Hyung knows. Hyung feels you,” Yunho soothes while Changmin whines. “Come, Min, come for me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
A few more fast strokes then cum shoots out of the Changmin’s cock, and Yunho continues to milk him while the younger boy’s face is buried in Yunho’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
They let go and lay beside each other afterwards. The movie has reached the end and Changmin’s mom knocks at some point announcing dinner time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Face flushed, Yunho asks with a teasing glint in his eyes, “So does it feel better with another hand _down there_?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweating and hair more spiked than before, Changmin answers, “You mouth was even better.”  
  
  
  
  
  
“I liked your mouth too…a lot. Like A LOT.” Yunho is embarrassed to admit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin turns onto his side. “So another hand feels good…another mouth feels good. What else would feel good?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes widening, Yunho says incredulously, “You wanna go further? Our parents don’t even know about us…if they catch us, we’ll get in trouble. Maybe it’s too much – too soon, Min.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Changmin reaches a hand around Yunho and into the older boy’s butt cheeks. “There’s a hole right here I’d love to try later.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Startled, Yunho considers it. “I suppose…” He leans into Changmin’s hand, intrigued by the idea. “I really really wanna fuck your mouth again – it’s like made for my cock.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Pleased at how open-minded his boyfriend is being towards more sexual exploration, Changmin proposes, “Tomorrow. Fuck my mouth. I’ll fuck this hole of yours. Deal?”  
  
  
  
  
  
Trembling, Yunho answers, “Deal.”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _No harm can come from two hot boys experimenting on each other, right?_  
  
  



End file.
